Screwing With The Past
by haveitoldyouiloveyou
Summary: Being chosen to go back to the past and save the future isn't easy, especially when your mission is to befriend Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, the Marauders, Lily Potter, and save them all. It is especially hard when you begin to fall for someone snarky.


**I know that this line is way overused (no offense) but, in complete seriousness, the plot bunnies wouldn't let me get away with not writing this. And so, I will be frustrated, quite possibly for a while, as I write this. So, don't blame me for random moments of venting and humor…… if I even have humor abilities left in me. **

_**Disclaimer: Anything remotely related to the Harry Potter series, written by the oh so wonderful J.K. Rowling, does not belong to me. I own Samantha and possibly a couple more characters that I may or may not throw in. **_

* * *

Chapter One

~*~*~*~

The plan was simple. One person from the Order would go back in time to when the Marauders and Lily Evans and Snape and Malfoy Sr. were in 7th year and when Voldemort was making his first big appearance. Once there, the person would befriend all of the above mentioned (excluding Voldemort) and somehow stop Malfoy Sr. from becoming a Death Eater, which would in turn stop Snape. Then, Peter had to be turned good again. The main goal of this was for Lily and James to still be attacked, Harry to still be the 'Chosen One' but Lily and James hopefully would live. Together, the three of them (Harry, James, and Lily) would, in theory, be extremely powerful and most likely very able to take down Voldemort, just the three of them. Of course, the Death Eaters had to be taken care of as well, so Snape and Malfoy Sr. would, in theory, be in charge of infiltrating and taking down the deranged followers from the inside. Simple, yes? Yes. But there was a catch. As always.

"What I have called you all here for today was to ask for a volunteer. Someone needs to go back in time and I need a willing participant." Dumbledore finished. When everyone simply stared at him, his tone turned almost annoyed. "Anyone?"

There was no answer. Snape and Remus couldn't go back. Harry couldn't, James would be suspicious, and Ron flat out refused.

"Are you kidding", Ron hissed into my ear when I elbowed him meaningfully, "I am not going to 'befriend' Snape." At this, I sighed. Ron was extremely immature, something that bothered me to no end. So, when I saw no one was going to volunteer, I stood up.

"I'll go." I stated, in what I hoped what a voice filled with firm non-nervousness. Dumbledore's oddly twinkly blue eyes turned on me and I had the feeling of being under an x-ray machine.

"Miss Beler, you only arrived here two months ago. I wouldn't ask you to go back in time to befriend people you don't even know." Dumbledore said, almost fondly.

"That's exactly why I should go." I argued. "I don't know any of them except Professor Snape and Remus, and not even that well. Everyone here has firm opinions on all those people, except for me. I don't know them, therefore, out of all the people here I will be able to accept that, twenty years ago, Professor Snape wasn't a 'snarky bastard', as Ron has so kindly put it. I'll be able to see the people for who they are, instead of who they might become." I finished firmly. Dumbledore's rather amused blue eyes twinkled at me over his glasses while Professor Snape seethed and shot glares at Ron that would cause even Voldemort to hesitate. To my surprise, Remus spoke up.

"Albus, I think she's right. She should go because of that exact reason."

One by one, though hesitantly, everyone agreed that I should be the one to go.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore declared. "You will leave in the morning, and you don't need to bring anything with you. Everyone here will stay the night to send Miss Beler off, yes?"

Everyone nodded or murmured various yeses. I nodded, shy suddenly, and retired to my room.

Since I had come here two months ago to join the Order, everyone had looked at me with suspicion in their eyes. When I walked up to my rooms, I received various looks of gratitude along with soft biddings of pleasant dreams. Yeah, right. Because I as sooooo going to be able to sleep tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I awoke the next morning, refreshed and surprised at the fact that I had in fact fallen asleep. Slowly, I dressed and headed down to Grimmauld Place kitchen. Once there, I found all of the Order, talking quietly while eating their breakfasts.

"Good morning." I murmured to Remus as I sat down in the only available seat, which was right next to him.

"Good morning Samantha." He mumbled, looking for all the world a tired and sleep deprived child. I knew better, he just hadn't had his coffee yet.

"It's Sam, Remus. Drink some coffee, you look rather dead." I said distractedly. Why was I distracted? Oh, I dunno, maybe because in a few moments I would be twenty years in the past and all. Just the thought made me lose my appetite.

"Miss Beler?" Dumbledore questioned. I looked up to see he was holding the enchanted time turner. Taking a deep breath, I stand up and walk towards him. Nervous as heck, I place it around my neck.

"Close your eyes." Dumbledore instructs. "And Severus, you and Remus should be prepared for an onslaught of memories. You as well, Minerva."

For a moment, I am confused as to why they would need to be prepared for a bunch of memories, then I realize that they will know everything that happens before I even start. I take a deep breath and look at the two people who will, in less than a minute, (hopefully) be my best friends. They stare back and then Snape says something so uncharacteristic, I can't help but smile.

"Miss Beler?" He questions. I look at him and he continues. "Twenty years ago I was most definitely a snarky bastard. Sorry in advance." He says and my lips part as the corners of my mouth shoot up and I giggle. He had successfully taken away my nerves.

"Apology accepted." I say, laughing. Remus smiles as well and I can almost see the good times we could possibly have in the future, well, past actually.

Suddenly, a thought that frightens the hell out of me occurs and I yell out in panic.

"Wait!"

Instantly, all eyes are on me and Dumbledore has frozen in the middle of pulling his wand out of his sleeve to activate the time turner.

"What if I screw it up." I gasp. "What if I fail? How could the future change?"

Dumbledore regards me closely.

"I do not believe you will fail, Miss Beler. But if it makes you feel better to know, if you do happen to fail, the world as we know it will seem like a playground, where Voldemort is merely a bully that pushes smaller children around." He says, his voice grave. I swallow hard.

"Right. So, don't fail. Got it. I'm ready." I say, breathing deeply. Dumbledore raises a single eyebrow and waves his wand, murmuring a string of words I cannot catch. A moment later, a sudden, almost sleepy feeling overtakes me, and I am gone to the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Snape's eyes widen when the girl suddenly vanishes and a sudden invasion of his mind makes him feel faint. Memories flash before his eyes and his breath hitches.

_He is sitting under a tree, slow tears making their way down his face. For once, his is not ashamed at the vulnerability the tears show. _

"_I heard." A quiet voice says softly._

_Severus's head snaps to his left and he sees the concerned looking girl standing before him. Sharply, his eyes scan hers for any signs of pity. He hates people who pity him. Surprisingly, there is only a pain that tells him she is familiar with this kind of situation. _

"_She died in a car crash?" Samantha's quiet voice questions. His only response is a bitter laugh. _

"_I wish she had. No. What happened to her was worse. She died from abuse from my father. When he decided to finish her off, it was most likely slow and painful. I couldn't save her this time." The last sentence is whispered and filled with excruciating pain. She examines him closely and then steps forward and hugs him. He stiffens in surprise. The feeling of being hugged is odd. Almost as if she is saying that she is willing to share his pain. Slowly, he begins to relax and even hugs her back. _

Severus is jerked out of that confusing memory and into another before he can even catch his breath.

_They are on the top of the astronomy tower, laughing about something Lucius did that was funny at dinner. Her head is resting on his shoulder and his arm is wrapped around her. He looks down at her to say something to her when she looks up. Because of their close proximity, their lips brush against the others, ever so lightly. Surprised, he pulls back a little, as does she. And then, without any warning, her lips are on his again, this time firm, on purpose, and meaningful. _

He is abruptly thrown out of that memory as well. And then into the next.

_She is screaming. He has to watch, slammed firmly again the wall and pinned there. The Dark Lord holds his wand above her, his cruel eyes dancing with mirth as Sam writhes on the ground. His own shouts cannot be heard, will not be heard. He begs, pleads with the evil bastard to stop. _

"_Stop!" He screams. "Why are you doing this!?" His voice is anguished and he turns to the boy he once called friend._

"_I thought you were my friend! You were going to help us!" He yells._

"_I'm sorry Severus, but the Dark Lord is stronger than Dumbledore will ever be. I would be foolish not to join him." _

_Severus watches as his former friend recites those words almost emotionlessly. He has been brainwashed, turned into a walking, breathing killer with no other thoughts. He watches the blonde haired boy desperately, begging with his eyes. His gaze, however, is met with cold, grey, and disinterested eyes. _

Another memory is thrown on him before he can recover and he gasps loudly.

_A small child, placed into the casket. The child cannot be more than nine weeks since birth. His heart aches painfully as the casket is lowered. Next to him, Lily and James and Sirius and Remus stand quietly, Lily's belly swollen as Sam's once was. Now, his child is gone and his love is as well. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus wakes up, his head throbbing dully. He hisses as he tries to move and then remains still. Suddenly the door is thrown open and the Order rushes in. Severus jerks as some fifteen or so people invade the room, breaking the silence.

"Are you okay?" Molly Weasley says softly. He swallows.

"Yes. I think so. What happened?" He says groggily. Remus bits his bottom lip, his eyes full of sadness.

"You passed out." Remus says. What had he passed out from? Ah…… and it rushes back and hits him hard in his gut and heart.

"Oh." He says softly.

"Your last memory was of-"

"Yes." Severus snaps. He removes the comforter and sits on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. "Yes." He says, more quietly. He can feel Remus's indecision before the other man joins him on the bed with a heaved sigh. Dumbledore has been quiet up until this point but needs to know what has happened.

"Severus." He says softly. Severus sighs and stands up.

"Better go into the kitchen then. It'll take a while to explain." He says gruffly. The massive group troops out the door and into the kitchen and they all sit down. Severus summons a glass of firewhiskey and downs it.

"She succeeded in turning me and we thought she succeeded with Lucius. She didn't. He was playing us. Peter was all for us, though. Everything was going just fine. We had Lucius, Peter, me, the Marauders, Lily was pregnant with Harry, and then…." Severus's voice catches at the end. "Lucius had been spying on us. A double traitor. 'Spying' on Voldemort for us, spying on us for Voldemort, and then pretending to spy on us for Voldemort when he really was doing just that. I was summoned. Peter and the Marauders and Lily were at my place, two years after we graduated. Sam was there, too. When I got to a place, don't know where, somewhere in a forest, I was tied to a tree. Lucius was there next to me." Severus's voice was almost possessed, as if he was actually there. "They sent about twenty Death Eaters to my house. Lily, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew escaped…. Sam didn't. Neither did….." He hesitates at this but Dumbledore urges him on. "At the time of the attack, Sam and I had an eight week old son." Severus says quietly. At this everyone seems to suck in a breath and hold it. "They took her and the child and tortured them. Sam held out, but Noah died. He was too small, there's only so many crucio's you can take at that age." Severus whispers. "Sam grabbed me and Noah's body, I don't know how, as I was also being tortured, and apparated. It wasn't like any apparation I have ever experienced. There was a flash of white light and instead of a crack, there was a great buildup of noise, that sort of died out. When we arrived at the Potters, there was me and Noah's body lying next to me. We never saw her again." He finishes softly. "Why haven't things changed." Severus demands.

Dumbledore, who was expecting this question but is thrown out of sorts by the revelation of Severus and Samantha having a child together, clears his throat before answering.

"The world will not change until she arrives back." Dumbledore says.

"When will she be back?" Remus inquires.

"Judging by the time she spent in the past, about forty three seconds from now." Dumbledore answers. This leaves everyone out of sorts, wondering how to act and wondering if they will be alive in thirty seconds. Severus focuses his gaze at the table tops and clenches his jaw. What would happen?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first thing I feel when I come to is gazes focused on me. My eyes snap open, I have my wand in my hand, and I am sitting up with my wand leveled between the intruder's eyes before I even form a thought. Order training kicking in, I suppose. The person who I have under my wand eyes widen and they hold their hands up in surrender. I relax slightly.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?" I fire off in rapid succession.

"Wow there, calm down. Not going to hurt you, I promise." The person says slowly, going cross-eyed to try to keep my wand in sight. I reluctantly lower my wand, still clutching it firmly. This boy doesn't look like he could do much harm anyhow.

"You're in the Hospital Wing." A person behind me pipes up. I jump and turn to find two boys sitting there, looking rather amused. "We found you near the Whopping Willow and brought you here. You were unconscious. As for who we are. Well, that person you almost de-eyeballed is James, I'm Remus, and this is Sirius. Peter is around here somewhere." The blond finishes cheerfully.

Uh oh. Not a good start, I reckon. I almost just poked out the eye of one of the most important people in history. Great.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope that wasn't too confusing. Just to clear a few things up: Sam is from the U.S. She has been in England with the Order for two months, why she was there will be explained later. I expect this story to be rather long. Why it will be long will be revealed later……. Mwahahahahaha! **

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed, and if you would; please press that nice green button yonder that-a-way (down) and leave me a nice message with constructive criticism, likes, dislikes, flames, go-die-in-a-hole-your-such-a-bad-writer remarks, whatever. Just try to leave a comment as they encourage me to write more, even if you hate it **

**Playlist I used for this chappie:**

**When Susanna Cries- Espen Lind, Kurt Nilsen**

**Fireflies- Owl City**

**Hallelujah- Espen Lind, Kurt Nilsen, Askil Holm(?spelled right?), Alejandro something-or-another (they're Norwegian, so they all have really hard names to spell)**

**Room for Squares(album)- John Mayer**


End file.
